


Where, Why, How

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Stealing Beauty (1996)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lucy finds her mother.





	Where, Why, How

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Stealing Beauty' nor am I profiting off this.

The suicide happens in their apartment. Lucy finds her breakfast, unfinished in the kitchen. The peach is brown and beginning to grow fuzzy. At least their milk is empty. Mom leaves the dishes in a sink with frigid, graying water. 

Their bathroom stays impeccable. People judge character based off the bathroom is what mom said. Everyone is going to ask where, why and how, but at least their bathroom is clean.

She finds her in the bedroom. The nightgown no longer fits her, but what does that matter in death? This is the where. 

Doctor shopping gives her the how. 

Everyone is going to ask her why. She doesn't know.


End file.
